Just a Legacy
by Don't Call Me Son
Summary: "One gun went off with a loud bang, while the other remained pointed at the sky. The gun that had it's trigger pulled was aimed at a man's heart, but only succeeded at lodging it into Alexander Hamilton's leg."


**Just A Legacy**

 _History obliterates_

 _In every picture it paints_

 _-The World Was Wide Enough_

One gun went off with a loud bang, while the other remained pointed at the sky. The gun that had it's trigger pulled was aimed at a man's heart, but only succeeded at lodging it into Alexander Hamilton's leg.

Aaron Burr turned away from the scene and walked away, only knowing that his bullet had hit its target. He wasn't sure where, but guilt was already starting to prick at his conscious for shooting at a man who had no intention of shooting back. There was nothing he could do to take back on his actions and there was no use on dwelling on it.

Alexander Hamilton stared at the small hole on the surface of his leg, a crimson sticky substance was slowly staining his clothing. It seemed partially impossible that he had been shot. Even with the inevitable knowing of the duel, and how death had always seemed close it was odd that death was so close once again.

He thought of his dear Eliza who was probably rising from sleep at that moment. She would learn of the duel quickly; the news would spread fast. Most news of duels spread fast, especially one of political rivalry.

The pain in his leg was astounding. Alexander swore he could see stars. He knew that people were surrounding him. Amidst his blurry vision, he recognized the doctor. The doctor was poking and prodding at the bullet hole. Each poke felt like little needles pressing into his skin. There were frantic voices ringing in his ears and only vaguely could he translate their questions.

Would he live? Did someone fetch his wife? Should they attempt to move him? It all sounded like the voices were underwater and he could hardly make sense of it.

He tried to move his mouth to speak. To express his want for his wife by his side. To have a chance to apologize to her once more. To apologize for his deceit and his shortcomings in their marriage. All that came from Alexander's lips was a faint moan of pain.

The doctor continued working on him until he was declared that it was safe to move him. Men began to lift him up and there was a shooting pain that seemed to go up his leg as they moved. It bothered Alexander that his sense of direction was muddled enough that he couldn't tell where they were going. At some point Alexander was absolutely sure that he had passed out from the pain radiating in his leg at one point while moving him.

When he opened his eyes again he was on a couch he didn't recognize. Most of the men that had been around him were gone. There were a few hiding out in the corner of the room while the doctor finished bandaging his leg. The room was silent, and the silence had never been a friend of Alexander. It was quiet when his mother died, it had been quiet when his father left and it had been silent when Eliza read the Reynolds Pamphlet.

The door opened and Eliza and Angelica rushed in. Their skirts flying behind them in their across the room to his side. Alexander felt a rush of affection burst through his chest as he saw both sisters.

Eliza fell to her knees in front of him. Her warm hands grasped his cold ones. He moved his head up just enough to meet Eliza's dark eyes. She held such kindness in her eyes and heart that only reminded him that he didn't deserve to be within ten feet of her.

"You fool," she murmured, a silly tint to her voice. Her words shone true in the light, anyone would agree.

Alexander knew he was a fool ever since he had decided it was a good idea to confirm a rumor that few people had heard into a several paged pamphlet. He had participated in a duel that if he had died, he would have left his wife and children alone. He would have left them over slanders of a man he had known since his beginnings of his life in America. What of his legacy then? Would his legacy even matter when he was six feet under?

It was only then that he understood his legacy would be nothing if he didn't impact those he cared about in his life. Without them, where would he be? Without his mother's influence, it would be questionable whether he would have moved to America.

Alexander stared at his wife's face and was reminded of her subtle beauty. Could he have left that? There was love shining in her eyes like diamonds and even after all those years it still made his heart beat faster.

There was no way in hell he would leave this woman willingly.

 **One Year Later**

Children's laughter echoed in the Hamilton household. Eliza Hamilton gazed with love at her husband as he attempted to complete his work. She was mending a shirt that one of their sons had managed to tear a hole in one way or another.

Alexander was only half heartedly paying attention to the essays he was writing. His six year old daughter, Elizabeth was sitting on his knee. She was glowing at being able to be near her father while he was working at home. Even if she knew nothing of what her father was doing, it still pleased her to spend time with him.

Alexander glanced up from his daughter to look at his dear wife. He caught Eliza's own glance and the old war hero felt his heart swell up with love at the soft look on her face. In that moment when he was surrounded by his family, he finally felt content with his life for the first time.

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, yet.**


End file.
